Hounds Of Odious / Members
Decreased Username: Warriorcatsivyleaf Breed: Doberman X Alexander Wolf Mate: Thunder Description: TBA Username: Warriorcatsivyleaf Breed: TBA Mate: TBA Former Mate(s): TBA Description: TBA Username: Warriorcatsivyleaf Breed: Alexander Archipleago Wolf Mix. Mate: TBA Former Mate(s): TBA Description: TBA ulus, also known as Ocean or Ocu, is the Alpha of Hounds of Odious. He is the successor of Hounds of Odious' last Alpha, Solitaire, who was also his adopted father. He is an extremely large Steppe Wolf. He originally had dark brown eyes, but during the battle with The Wolves of Destruction, his left eye went blind due to a wound. It turned a cloudy blue, and he lost sight in it. Being reminded of his real father, Lucifer, who had one blind eye, he decided to take the useless eye completely out, and he removed it himself. His left eye healed over into a large scab, and then his other eye started going blind. Now, he finds it hard to see where he's going other than in blurs, and he is about seven years old. He was born June 22nd, 2009, on a sunny evening. He is mates with his beta, Iodine (Sinsofsierra) and is roleplayed by Sarah (Warriorcatsivyleaf). It is said that he has been in the pack for a while now, and has led the pack wonderfully after the passing of their beloved former alpha. He is known for his gratitude to his allies and his rationale in almost every situation there has been in the pack. He makes sure that his decisions always benefit his pack before himself. TBA Iodine is Dark grey on his muzzle, tail and stomach, his top cot is lighter grey and black, and his paws, hind legs, and chest is a birch brown, He has a mangled right hind leg due to a falling tree accident, it snapped, and was unable to be healed, he also has a serrated muzzle ( meaning scarred and shredded) His teeth are white and very straight his eyes are usually wide, with a green and blue crystally color around the rim of his pupil. He is VERY VERY heavy, he has a lot of fur and he's a quite large wolf. He stands at 3.0 feet from his back/shoulder/wherever you measure wolves. He has a pink scar running from his stomach to the end of his muzzle. Iodine is kind, quiet, easily frustrated, flustered when it comes to his relationship because he's afraid he'll snap at someone if they get too close to his mate, He's funny, loves youth, hunts well and is dark realmed. Username: Snowflakeshypawz Breed: TBA Mate: TBA Description: First Beta since the founding of Hounds of Odious, he and Thunder adopted each other as brother, he has a black, brown, and white-ish pelt, he left odious due to Kodiak thinking of replacing him if he didn't step up to his job. WIP TBA The Exiled Fallen, Moon, Loki, Alpha Pax, Username: Warriorcatsivyleaf Breed: Maned Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA Beta Orin, Username: Sinsofsierra Breed: Timber Wolf, Alakan Tundra Wolf, Maned Wolf. Mate: None Description: Tba Co-Beta Elias, Username: Atticcat Breed: Coyote Mate: None Description: Tba Senital # 1 Moon, Username: Mxxnz Breed: Manitoba Wolf, Timber Wolf, Siberian Husky Hybird. Mate: None Description: TBA Senital #2 Xero, Username: Goldfishh Breed: Unknown Mate: None Description: TBA ''Vespasian, Username: Emptyuniverse Breed: Timber Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA Rank: Delta #1 Suki, Username: Jammer11wvm Breed: Timber Wolf, German Shepherd, Husky Mix. Mate: None Description: TBA Rank: Delta #2 Nadie Username: Snowwy123 Breed: Ethiopain Wolf Mate: Akuma Description: TBA Rank: Co-Delta #1 Hedie Username:Ajmonkies Breed: Mexican Wolf X Tundra Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA Rank: Co-Delta #2 Head Gamma X Peace-making Gamma X Recruit-Testing Gamma / Tc'hono, Username: Dynamically Breed: Timber & Tundra Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA War-Lord Gamma / Cerberus, 'Cerberus,' Username: Gabbyava Breed: Baffins Wolf, Alexander Wolf. Mate: Serenity Description: None Lieutenants X2 'Cobalt,' Username: Elise5471 Breed: Alexander Archieplago Wolf. Mate: None Description: TBA 'X,' Subordinates X4'' Lorormey, Username: Flameshadow9090 Breed: Wolf-Dog Hybrid Mate: None Description: TBA Rank: Assassin Subordnate ---- Hator, Username: Breed: Mate: Description: Rank: ---- Chancellor, Username: Breed: Mate: Description: Rank: ---- Kinara, Username: Breed: Mate: Description: Rank: ''Counselor X6 ''' Counselor #1'' Primrose, Username: Warriorcatsivyleaf Breed: Labador Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA ---- ''Counselor #2'' Eleven, Username: Eostroid Breed: Alaskan X Siberian Wolf Mix Mate: None Description: TBA ---- ''Counselor #3'' Sayen, Username: Ah12345y Breed: Red Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA ---- ''Counselor #4'' Amara, Username: palominogirl123 Breed: Maned, Tundra, Labador Wolf Mix Mate: None Description: TBA ---- ''Counselor #5'' Sky, Username: Liv506 Breed; Tundra, Maned, Labador Wolf Mix Mate: None Description: TBA ---- ''Counselor #6'' Nadja, username: Dubstepwuffie Breed: Timber Wolf Mate: Reveant Description: TBA Herbalist #1 Ivy, Username: Mistelemet4ever Breed: Timber Wolf X Husky Mix Mate: None Description: TBA Herbalist #2 Amaterasu, Username:FlaringPhoenix Breed: Arctic Wolf Mate; None Description: TBA Herbalist #3 Wicker, Username:Lucybug123 Breed: Grey Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA Herbalist #4 Charm, Username: Vertigoz Breed: Unknown Mate: Webez Description: TBA Herbalist #5 Hazard, Username: Hallxween Breed: Redwolf Mate: xchasingnothingx Description: TBA Ivory / Scout #1 Ivory, Username: HIDDEN Breed: Grey Wolf X Iberian Wolf Mate: None Description: TBA Serenity / Scout #2 Serenity, Username: HIDDEN Breed: Wolf Hybrid Mate: Cerberus Description: TBA Titan / Scout #3 Username: Hocl01105 Breed: English Mastiff X German Shepard X Pitbull Mate: None Description: A massive male with brown eyes, he has tiger like strips ( black ) and a grey-tan ish under-belly with a rich brown top-coat. Assassin #1 Kurai, Assassin #2 Whisper Assassin #3 Insainity Assassin #4 Vitani, Gypsy / Yout'''h (Pup) A grey she-wolf with a lighter grey underbelly and some deep grey and peach spots all around her body. She has two white front paws and deep ocean blue eyes and she has a scar on her left hip Gypsy is a larger then all the other pups her scent is pine needles she has a thick coat of silky fur. Gypsy is kind at heart and witty but she can be snappy at times she can get along with pretty much everyone and she is a fantastic fighter Gypsy when is battle will sometimes show NO mercy but she is usually super nice and will protect her friends and family at any cost. Page here Oc Page here